Carpe Diem
by peeko463
Summary: Literati Post Swan Song. Rory and Jess' relationship heats up and then experiences a near tragedy, luckily, someone is there to play nursemaid. LL in later chapters.
1. Telling Mom

**A/N: I own nothing but the season 1-5 DVD's**

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch eating take out from Al's Pancake World. Lorelai puts her arm around Rory, they had just finished discussing the possibility that Rory might have sex with jess in the very near future, and whether or not Lorelai wanted to know anymore about Rory's possibly incoming sex life.

'Oh my God Mom, I don't know what im doing, I mean where are we going to do ummm. It! I don't want to lose my virginity in the back Of Jess' car" Rory said frantically.

"Woah, slow down there sister, are you really serious about this whole thing, I mean, is it really going to happen soon?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Mom im really really serious about this, I just don't know what to do."

"Okay Rory, I think the time has come to show you some stuff, now that youre going to be doing things that require this kind of stuff." Lorelai said as she got up and led Rory to her bedroom, Lorelai opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out 3 condoms.

"Umm, mom why are you giving me so many of them?"

"Well, do you know how to put one on?"

"Yes, they taught us with bananas in like 7th grade health class…"

"Okay then, 1 for your nightsatand, 1 for your purse, and 1 for your pocket, I want you safe all around town, well maybe not in Doose's, but who would ever want to have sex in Doose's. As for your problem with location, I might be able to facilitate a location for you guys, even though its verging on bad mom behavior."

"Thanks Mom!" Rory said hugging Lorelai

"Take the box." Lorelai said, handing Rory the box of condoms" Lets go to bed"

"Sounds good to me" Rory said as she went to bed thinking about Jess. Lorelai had went to bed wondering if she had done the right thing.

3 hours later Rory was still awake and felt a bit thirsty, so shegot up to get something to drink, when she opened the door to her bedroom she saw her Mom sitting on the couch with a blank stare across her face.

"What are you still doing up?" Rory asked

" Are you telling me that you have been asleep the past three hours? Have you slept at all tonight?"

"Not a wink. Ive been thinking about the things that you told me, so I have to ask, why are you helping and supporting me in this decision?

" Rory, I remember when I was in your situation, and I think that you are responsible enough to do it, hell you were responsible enough at the age of three, but that's not the point, I just want you to be prepared for it so you don't pull a Lorelai."

Rory just nodded and hugged her mom.

"So when exactly can we do this?"

"Well I have a date with Alex tomorrow night, and I could definitely make it a late date, if that's not too soon for you." Lorelai said with a smile " I would probly get home around one o'clock in the morning, and Jess could spend the night if I can clear it with Luke without mentioning the sex thing."

"I don't know how to thank you mom."

"Just don't get pregnant and have a great time."

"I wont and I will, respectively of course, and you have fun with Alex.

"Oh, don't you worry about us" Lorelai said, smirking

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Rory."

" I was just wondering how bad does it hurt the first time?"

"Well, you see, so much about the pain you've been hearing about really only has to do with how you do it and with who youre doing it. Of course the how youre doing it refers to the position that your using and the with who youre doing it, I don't really think you will have a problem with because it is obvious to me that you and Jess love each other and I don't think he would want to hurt you any more than you have to be hurt. My best advice to you is just take it slow and since im assuming he already has experience I think he should probably be on top and have him guide you until you get the hang of it. Does that answer your question?

"Yes it does, and I think I am finally tired." Rory said getting up.

"I think im just going to sit here for a little while longer and think."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Rory asked.

" Oh No, you go to bed, I was just thinking about my first time… it was awkward and I didn't know what I was doing, but even with all of that, Chris made it feel absolutely perfect."Lorelai said with Rory listening intentively." Chris was my first real love, he was my escape from a life I did not want for myself. I never wanted you to have to escape from your life, I wanted you to choose what you wanted. I just want you to know, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"Thanks Mom, for everything."

"You better get to bed now, you have a big night tomorrow" Lorelai said

"Yeah I guess I do, good night mom, I love you"

" I love you too sweets." Lorelai said as they both go up and went to bed.

**A/N The sex will come in the third chapter, im trying to take things slow**


	2. Waking Up and Warming Up

**A/N: I own nothing but the season 1-5 DVDs**

Rory woke up to her alarm clock screaming at her. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Lorelai downstairs making coffee and putting her shoes on.

"So, do you want to go to Lukes for breakfast?" Lorelai asked

"Yes!" Rory said very enthusiastically as she grabbed her Chilton coat and ran out to the jeep with Lorelai in tow.

"You said youre leaving when tonight?"

"About 7:30, tell Jess to be there at 8 though."

"Okay, do you think that maybe you could keep Luke downstairs for a little while?" Rory asked

"You guys aren't gonna? Are you? At Lukes?" Lorelai asked frantically

"No, I just want to give him a little something."

"Rory I really hope that youre not talking about what I think youre talking about."

"Mom all were going to do is make out on his bed."

"Well then why do you need me to keep Luke out?"

"Lets just say that it might get kind of warm up in his apartment and this Chilton gear doesn't breathe very well. I just want some practice with the whole taking the clothes off thing."

"Oh, trust me that will be the last thing on your mind as far as how to do and the first thing on your mind as far as what to do. Its very easy when your in that state of mind."

"Okay, then I just want to have fun with him."

"I think I can buy you 15 minutes, when Luke gets restless I will come up there and knock before I come in.

"Thanks" Rory says as they pull in front of Luke's. They go in and Rory sees that Jess is at the front counter. She motions to him that she wants to go upstairs, he got the signal and theyran up the stairs and kissed at the top.

"Guess what is happening tonight?" Rory says seductively

" Oh what could it be?… Hmm I don't know, what is it?"

"We are going to have the house to ourselves for the whole night."

"Really, what do you suppose we should do in this empty house of yours."

"I know exactly what we should do" Rory says as she pushes him down on the bed and kisses him passionately, he licked her bottom lip pleading for entry to her mouth, which she granted instantly. Their tongues battling each other until Rory broke the kiss.

" Do you think you can wait until tonight?"

"It will be very hard, but yes I suppose I can wait that long." Jess says as they delve back into eachothers mouths. Rory throws off her Chilton jacket and grabs the bottom of Jess' T-Shirt, she slowly pulls it off of him between kisses. Jess looked into her eyes and saw that she wouldn't let this lead to sex, but it could still be fun. And with that he started to undo her tie and unbutton her shirt, which she helped him take off. Jess marveled at the sight of her nearly naked chest when she suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of her. She ranher fingers over his back as they kissed, her soft fingers tracing every muscle she could reach until she got to the button and zipper of his jeans which she quickly undid and slipped them down to his knees where he kicked them off. Rory could feel him starting to get aroused against her stomach, this feeling made her tremble against him, Jess pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. Then came a loud knock at the door, it was Lorelai who stormed in to see the nearly naked couple on the bed.

"Shit!" Jess said as he frantically put his jeans and shirt back on, Rory buttoned up her blouse and put her tie and jacket back on. As Jess turned to walk out Lorelai said "Hey Jess, you might want to check your zipper before you go down there." Jess turned around and zipped it up, he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Rory your food is going to get cold and, don't worry about what I just saw, because as far as I could tell, you guys were just standing here fully clothed and making out, like you always are." Lorelai said with a smile as she walked out and went downstairs.

"Will she tell Luke?" Jess asked

"No, we already talked about it, shes cool with it, shes even letting you spend the night tonight."

"Oh, wow, okay. I guess we should go down there... I love you Rory"

"I love you too" Rory said as they kissed and walked downstairs. Rory sat down and ate her food with Lorelai, who was just sitting there with a I-Know-What-You-Did smile.

"I guess I have to go get my bus since I really don't want to walk to Chilton."

"Oh, I will drive you." Lorelai said and Rory knew exactly why she wanted to drive her. They got up and Rory went over to kiss Jess, who whispered,"See you tonight, I love you." Rory responded with a kiss. Lorelai and Rory walked out and got in the Jeep.

"So, how was it?" Lorelai asked

"It was great, I could feel him."

"You mean you could "FEEL HIM"'

"Yes, that's what I mean, he make me shake all over and then he pulled me closer to him, it was the closest weve ever been."

"All of that will change tonight, you guys will be far more than close, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, the whole experience calmed my nerves and made me jumpy at the same time, it was almost better than coffee."

"It usually has that effect" Lorelai said as they pulled into Chilton. Rory got out and said "Bye mom"

Bye Hun" Lorelai responded as she drove off to the inn.

**A/N What you've all been waiting for is in the next chapter:)**


	3. Surprises and Sex

**A/N: I own nothing but the season 1-5 DVD's.**

**A/N: Okay i realize that Lorelai is extremely cool, but its necessary for the story im writing. Oh yeah, and i have about 10 chapters written already in a notebook, so this is definitely going to be a real story and i will probably have to change the title soon because it will no longer be just about Rory and Jess.**

Chapter 3

It was seven o'clock and Lorelai had just left for her date with Alex when the phone rang. It was Paris, big surprise.

"Rory, I know we haven't been exactly friendly lately and I know that its my fault but I just really need to talk to you."

"Okay Paris, what do you want?"

"I need you to help me justify or find some reason for why I just slept with Jamie"

"You mean that you JUST slept with him."

"Yes Gilmore, that is what I mean."

" Wow, ummm, well were you guys safe?"

"Yes"

"Was he nice to you," Rory asked, "was it enjoyable?"

"It was all of those things and more."

"Well then why are you calling me and frantically asking me to justify your actions?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like I needed to justify them with some other reason than it just felt good."

"Paris, I really don't want you to say any more, no gory details. There really is'nt a such thing as justification I think when it comes to these things, you just do them when it feels right I guess."

"What do you mean 'You guess', are you telling me that you're a virgin?"

" For the time being, yes."

" Then maybe it wasn't my time."

"Paris oh my god, different people have different times and I have a date tonight and I'm freaking out because this could be our night, now could you please hang up the phone and let me sit here and wait."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye." Rory said, hanging up the phone. She got up and walked over to the kitchen and made coffee since she had 15 minutes until Jess' projected arrival.

After her first cup Rory got anxious and looked at her watch, 7:55.

"Five more minutes." She said to herself. Two minutes later she heard a knock at the door and hoped to god it was Jess, it was.

" Hey Rory." Jess said hugging her

"Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, a whole three minutes." They kissed and Rory pulled him closer to her so her hips were pressed against his.

"Mmm, Jess?"

"What?"

" I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here Rory, I think we should start going in the direction of your bedroom unless you wanted to do it on the floor or against the wall."

"The bed sounds good right about now." They walked into her bedroom and he pulled her to him so he could kiss her, their kiss intensified and their tongues reached a stalemate when Jess started to lower Rory onto the bed, he lowered himself onto her, supporting his weight on his elbows. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as he traced her jawbone with his fingers and ran his thumb across her lips, Rory kissed it. Jess' hands shifted to the bottom of Rory's shirt and he quickly pulled it over her head, not to be outdone rory took off his shirt and started work on his pants, but Jess pulled her hand away and nibbled on her collarbone before he trailed kisses down her chest, when he got to her bra he reached around her and unhooked it like he knew what he was doing, he pulled it away and was in awe of what he saw before him. Jess took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it lightly. Rory was squirming and pulled his head back up to her lips. She again reached down and finished undoing his pants, she slid them down to his knees and he got them off the rest of the way. Jess was frantically touching any part of her that he could reach until he finally made his way to the button of her jeans, which he made quick work of. She traced all of the muscles of his back and shoulders until she felt something growing against her own stomach. Jess tried desperately to get his boxers off but Rory pushed his hand away and slipped to fingers under the waistband and pulled them down. She ran her fingers against him, causing Jess to elicit a low moan. Rory grabbed a condom from the drawer and put it on him.

"I need you now Rory." Jess said

"I'm ready Jess"

"Okay, I'm going to go very slowly and just tell me if you need me to stop for a while."

" I will." Rory said preparing herself. Jess moved himself so he was touching her entrance, he kissed her hard as he pushed himself slowly into her. Rory whimpered into his mouth and Jess pulled her closer to him as he continued to move further inside of her. Rory dug her nails into his back and he thrust down so he was completely inside of her.

"Can I keep going?"

"Only if you want to live." Rory said covering his lips with hers as Jess dipped into her, Rory purred in encouragement. He dipped in two more times and then gave her a deep thrust, Rory moaned and nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to shiver. Jess kept a steady rhythm of two dips and one thrust for several minutes until Rory cried out "oh god Jess."

With that he sped up and increased the depth of his thrusts. Rory arched her back as a wave of pleasure engulfed her. All of the muscles in her body tightened and Jess came as soon as he felt the muscles surrounding him tighten. He moaned and rested on top of her for about thirty seconds before attempting to roll off of her, Rory pulled him close to her.

"Rory im too heavy for you."

"No, you're not, this feels perfect." Jess played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too Rory." He said kissing her lightly.

"Lets go to sleep."

"Okay, I will be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." He got up and walked to the bathroom. A minute later he returned and got back under the covers with Rory and she placed her head on his chest and went to sleep.

**A/N: PS, thank you for all of the reviews, and keep em' coming**


	4. Disagreements and Dinners

**A/N: I own nothing but the season 1-5 DVD's**

Chapter 4

Jess woke up with Rory in his arms. She was still asleep and Jess had no intention of waking her. He looked at her and wanted desperately to touch her, to kiss her. He turned his head to look at the clock, it was 10:30 in the morning, when he turned back to face her she was staring at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rory responded sleepily, entangling her fingers with Jess'. She reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

"Good morning."

"We should probably get up."

"Yeah, we should, but this is just so comfortable, and its Sunday, you know, the day of rest."

" Come on Rory I don't want Luke to get suspicious."

"Okay… does this getting up involve a massive amount of coffee?"

"I guess it could." Jess said. They got up and got dressed then walked out into the kitchen to see Lorelai drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Hey guys, I'm Going to Luke's, in case you wanted to come with me."

" I will go if you can wait 15 minutes while I take a shower." Rory said.

"That I can do." Lorelai responded, Rory went to the bathroom and Jess sat down at the table with Lorelai. They heard the shower turn on and sat in silence for several moments until Lorelai said, " Soo Jess, how's school going?"

"Great." Jess responded in his cocky I-don't-give-a-damn tone.

"Okay Jess, I think we need to have a serious talk. My daughter is the most important thing in my life and she happens to think that you're absolutely fabulous. Rory's feelings greatly influence my feelings, and that means that I have to tolerate you so that Rory and I can get along, but can I just say that you make it very hard for me to do so when you talk to me with your To-hell-with-the-world attitude. What do I have to do to make you treat me like a person? Not only that, but a person that is allowing you to sleep with her daughter without telling Luke about it. What do you want Jess?"

"I don't know Lorelai." Jess said just as Rory walked out of the bathroom and into her room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Do you love her, really?"

"Yes, I really do love her and I would do anything for her."

"Okay, then I guess there is nothing more to say." Lorelai said. Rory walked out of her room fully dressed, her hair wet.

"Are you ready to go to Luke's?"

"Yep" Rory said kissing Jess. They all walked out the door and headed to Luke's without speaking.

"Will you two talk to each other please!" Rory pleaded

"Oh trust me Rory, we did a lot of talking."

"Okay, you two, sit down right there." Rory said pointing to a bench and sitting between them. " I love both of you and I want both of you in my life, but in order for me to stay sane while having both of you in my life I need you guys to come to some sort of common ground."

"Well, I don't like his attitude" Lorelai complained.

"And I don't like she always treats me like I'm the scourge of the earth that just stole her coffeepot."

You guys have had the same damn problems with eachother since you both first met. Mom can you please stop treating Jess like you do?

"I'll try really hard." Lorelai said

"Mom please be serious."

"Really I will."

"Okay, and Jess will you lose the attitude and just remember I can withhold certain things from you."

"Fine."

"Good now lets go get some coffee." Rory said. They all got up and went into Luke's and sat down. Luke walked over to their table and asked what they wanted.

"Coffee and French toast please." Rory asked.

"Same." Lorelai said

"Me too I guess." Jess said. Shortly after that Luke brought out their food and coffee.

"Thanks Luke." They all said. They ate and then Rory and Jess went upstairs ad closed the door.

"Thank you Jess, for last night."

"I think I should be saying that to you Rory." Jess said, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her. "You know I was thinking, the dinner lat Friday didn't go very well and it was my fault, so do you think maybe I could go with you this Friday?"

"Aww Jess, of course you can go." Rory said, kissing him again. "You really want some don't you."

" You should consider getting a job with Miss Cleo, because you just read my mind."

"Come over tonight."

"Yopu make an offer I cannot refuse. Ill be over after work, which I have to go to right now."

"Are you sure you cant stay here?"

"Kiss me."

"Now you make me an offer I cant refuse." Rory said kissing him. They walked downstairs.

"So, did you have fun eating his face?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, we didn't have much cannibalism going on up there, Jess wants to go to dinner with us this Friday."

"Was there a certain amount of bribery involved in this decision?"

"Actually he suggested going, but yeah lets just say im in debt for about a month."

"Oh fun."

"Yeah, at least Grandpa's still away."

"I certainly do not want to picture Jess and my father in the same room together for any length of time." Lorelai said in a serious voice.

"Definitely not!"

**A/N: Ooh, i wonder what will happen in the next chapter!**


	5. Drunk Dinner Crashers

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the season 1-5 DVD's**

Chapter 5

That Friday Rory and Lorelai pulled into the driveway of Richard and Emily's to find Jess leaned up against his car, a sigh of relief went over Rory's face when she saw that he didn't have any suspicious bruises. They got out of the Jeep and Rory went over to Jess and kissed him.

"You're early." Rory said

"Yep," Jess looked at Rory's watch, "two whole minutes early." Rory and Jess went up to the door with Lorelai and she knocked on the door, Emily opened it 5 seconds later.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello Lorelai. I see that Rory's friend decided to come again, without a black eye.

" Well Mom, im sure you have a NICE dinner planned for us, so why don't we go sit down and get a drink."

" Fine."

" How's Grandpa doing?" Rory asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

" Richard is doing fine, martini Lorelai?"

"Please." Emily handed her a martini and sodas to Rory and Jess.

" So what's on the menu tonight Grandma?"

" Pot roast, your favorite if I remember correctly."

" Well, at least I know you don't have Alzheimer's." Lorelai said.

" Since I really didn't get a chance to talk to the two of you last Friday I think I should take this time to get to know you a little Jess. You're a senior in high school right?"

"Yep."

" Okay, and what are your plans for after high school?"

" Well first I have to actually graduate, and after that I really don't know what I want to do, I guess whatever happens, happens."

"Oh, how nice." Emily said as if she were about to fall off of her chair and die of a heart attack. "You know Rory, I don't think dinner will be ready for about another 15 minutes, so why don't you go and show Jess your room and whatever else you want to show him."

"Okay Grandma, I will." Rory said getting up and pulling Jess up the stairs with her. Once Emily was sure they were out of listening range she started pounding Lorelai into the ground.

"My god Lorelai, what are you thinking letting her see that boy, first he comes here with a black eye last week and now he has no goals for after high school. She's going to end up just like you, throwing her life away over some guy that doesn't have any idea what hes doing."

"No Mom, she will not end up like me, Rory is the total opposite of me at that age. She loves Jess and he loves her too, I seem to remember you saying the same thing about Dean two years ago, did she throw her life away then? No, she didn't and she was with him for two years. Rory is still on her way to Harvard and she wont let anything change that."

" Fine Lorelai, you win, just don't make me say I told you so."

" Don't worry, you wont have to."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I know Rory."

Jess and Rory were sitting on the foot of the bed holding hands.

" Im sorry that she put you on the spot like that, but you should consider yourself lucky that you didn't get drilled by my Grandpa, or you would still be sitting down there hearing about how he wanted to wear a suit every day of his life and see this opera since he was in the sixth grade and you should have known what college you wanted to go to by the time you were in your second trimester."

"So I take it he's a little overpowering?"

"Yeah, to you he is, but he can be nice when he wants to be. We better get back down there for dinner." They got up and walked towards the door, but Jess stopped her from opening it.

"A kiss for my struggles?"

"Oh how I spoil you." She said, kissing him They walked down the stairs and Lorelai whispered in Jess' ear.

"Jess im sorry, but that lip gloss is just way to sheer and pink for you." Jess quickly wiped his mouth and then whispered, "thanks" back to Lorelai, which was replied to with a nod as they sat down at the table. The maid brought out the food and they ate in an awkward silence surrounding them. When it was time to go Jess announced that he had to go to work and he had a great time, sarcastically of course. Once they got outside Rory asked him, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I don't have to work at all tomorrow though, we can do whatever you want."

"Okay." Rory grumbled giving him a kiss before he got into the car. Rory joined Lorelai inside the Jeep and they drove back to Stars Hollow.

"So, my poor little Rory isn't getting any tonight, eh?"

"Don't remind me." Rory responded, "What did grandma want to talk about with you, not that I don't have some idea already?"

"Do you remember when Dean took you to your dance and you guys fell asleep together?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was reminiscent of that whole wonderful situation that I had to deal with in the morning, only there were more 'Lorelai your crazy' s in this one."

"Ahhh got it."

"You guys are really careful right?"

"Yes Mom, don't worry."

"Its my job to worry, and keep it that way."

"We will." Rory said as they pulled into their driveway and went into the house.

"Since you aren't BUSY tonight do you want to watch a movie with your poor old mom?"

"Sure I will go pick one out, say Geena Davis double feature?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Thelma & Louise and A League of Their Own."

"Okay, that works." Lorelai said, as the phone started ringing. "I got it." Lorelai answered it; a frantic Luke was on the other end.

"Lorelai, Jess was in an accident, a drunk driver hit him head on…"

**A/N: He He He, I am an evil person that deserves nothing but reviews. **


	6. Hospital Food With a Side of Romance

**A/N: I own nothing, except the season 1-5 DVD's**

**A/N: I know how much you all loved that cliffhanger hahaha**

Chapter 6

"Since you aren't BUSY tonight do you want to watch a movie with your poor old mom?""Sure I will go pick one out, say Geena Davis double feature?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Thelma & Louise and A League of Their Own."

"Okay, that works." Lorelai said, as the phone started ringing. "I got it." Lorelai answered it; a frantic Luke was on the other end.

"Lorelai, Jess was in an accident, a drunk driver hit him head on…"

* * *

"He is awake right now and he asked me to call Rory, do you think that maybe you guys could come to the hospital?"

"Of course Luke, is he going to be okay?"

"They said he has a concussion and a few broken bones. I've got to go, they're moving him to the ICU.

"Okay, were on our way." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"We have to go to the hospital Rory."

"Why, is it Grandma?"

"No, its Jess, he was in a car accident with a drunk driver on his way to work."

"Is he okay!" Rory asked frantically

"I don't know, Luke said they're moving him to the ICU.

"Lets go." Rory said putting on her shoes and walking out the door. On the way to the hospital Lorelai saw a tear go down Rory's cheek.

"Rory, Jess is going to be fine, Luke said that he was asking for you, be strong for him." Lorelai said, wiping the tear from her face.

"I will be strong for him when we get there, but for now I will continue to worry and be weak."

"I get that."

"Mom, im just so worried about him, I mean, if Luke said he was going to the ICU that means that he would require intensive care. What do I say to him?"

" Just be with him Rory, tell him he's going to be okay, maybe you can read to him later. Trust me, when you get there you will know what to do." Several minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. They followed the signs posted everywhere that told you where certain things were until they found the ICU. Luke was pacing back and forth when Lorelai spotted him

"Luke!" Lorelai said, hugging him.

"Where is Jess?" Rory asked

"In that room right there." Luke responded, pointing to the door to the left of him. Rory went inside and saw Jess in the bed with tubes and wires all over him.

"Rory, youre here" Jess said weakly. Rory went to him and grabbed his hand.

"I was so worried about you, what happened?" Rory started crying again

"All I can remember is that I was driving to work and suddenly I saw two very bright lights heading towards me." The doctor walked in

"Well son, this could've been much worse than it is. If everything goes right you can leave in a week."

"What's the matter with him doctor?"

"He has a left tibial fracture, a minor concussion, and a broken left wrist." He walked out of the room.

"Soo, a week until I can go home, I can tell that this is going to be fun already."

"Don't worry Jess, I will bring you things to read and since you probably cant read them on your own with only one hand I guess I will be staying here a lot too.

"Well then things are looking up already."

"I guess they are."

"Lay with me."

"Jess I don't want to hurt you more than you already are."

"You wont hurt me, just get in on the right side."

"Okay." Rory got into the bed with him and put her arm around him. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much." He said kissing her temple. Rory put her head below his chin and closed her eyes.

"Did they say when he could go home?" Lorelai asked

"In about a week."

"Luke, lets go find coffee, or umm herbal tea."

"Okay, I need to give my mind a break anyways." They got up and set out on a vending machine search. They finally found one, but it only served coffee.

"So Luke what will it be, coffee or coffee?" She turned to him and saw sadness in his eyes. "Oh Luke." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Thank you for being here Lorelai."

"You're welcome Luke." Lorelai looked into his eyes and kissed him, Luke was shocked, but oddly pleased, the one person he wanted but always thought he couldn't have was kissing him. After their kiss Lorelai got 2 coffees, one for her and one for Rory. Luke decided on decaf.

"I think Rory would want one."

"Yeah, probably." Luke responded, still in a state of shock as they both walked back to Jess' room. Lorelai knocked and walked in to find Jess and Rory in the bed. Rory put her finger over her lips, motioning towards Jess, since he was asleep.

Hey Mom." Rory said quietly.

"I thought you might want coffee."

"You thought correctly." Rory took the coffee.

"Is Jess really asleep?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"I need to tell you something, but you have to put your coffee down first."

"Okay, what." She put the coffee down.

"I kissed Luke."

"Really, when?"

"Like 5 minutes ago, by the vending machines."

"Was it a real kiss or a panicked 'I don't know what im doing' kiss?"

"Im pretty sure it was real. How's he doing, is he still the same Jess we all know and love, or did that concussion knock some people skills and likeability into his already shining personality?"

"No, he's still the same so far."

"Darn."

"You can go home if you want Mom, I am going to stay with Jess for as long as I can.

"Okay, maybe I will drag Luke along with me. Here are the keys to the Jeep in case you need to go somewhere. I will just go home with Luke."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep take care of him." Lorelai said. She walked out of Jess' room and sat down with Luke.

"How are they?"

"Jess is sleeping and Rory is staying here for as long as she can. Luke you should go and get some sleep."

"I know I should, but what if something happens and im not here?"

"Then you will come back. He will be fine, and I know how much you hate hospitals and the fluids in them."

"I guess you're right, did you want to come back to the diner with me?"

"You read my mind." They got up and walked out to Luke's truck.

**A/N: I sense a new romantic element, tell me what you think of it**


	7. Tequila Sunrise

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the season 1-5 DVD's.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, i occaisionally like to have this thing called a life so yeah.**

Chapter 7

The next morning Rory woke up next to Jess feeling hungry and uncomfortable. She carefully got up and went outside the room to see if Lorelai or Luke were there, they weren't. Rory went down to the cafeteria to get coffee and what she hoped would be some sort of food. After she ate her helping of soylent green she called Lorelai to find out how her night went. First she called the house, but no one answered the phone, then she tried the cell and a very tired, annoyed Lorelai answered.

"Hello?" Lorelai grumbled. Rory heard what she thought sounded like "I cant find my bra" in the background.

"Hey Mom, how was your night?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Oh God, please don't talk that loud, your cousin Jose came over last night."

"Jose?"

"Cuervo. He hasn't left yet…"

"Ahh, got it, so you stayed over at Luke's last night?"

"Yeah it was just Luke me and Jose here tonight." Again Rory heard backround noise. "I found your bra under the mattress!" "Well how did it get there!"

"Soo Mom, anything you want to tell me about last night?"

"Like what, daughter of mine?"

"You know exactly what."

"Yes, I admit it, I did like Air Supply as a teenager."

"MOM!"

"Okay, yes I slept with him."

"Well at least I have closure."

"How's Jess?"

"He's good, not as good as Luke is though." Rory said suggestively.

"That's good, but hey sweets I have to get to the inn, I will see you this afternoon."

" Okay, and just so you know, I haven't forgotten what you said about Air Supply." Rory hung up and walked back to Jess' room, he was finally awake.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Morning, is Luke gone yet?"

"Yeah, he left last night." Rory sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Medicated." Jess pulled her to him so he could kiss her.

"I love you Jess"

"I love you too Rory, thank you for being here, and if I said that last night then I don't remember."

"Its okay, did you want anything from the apartment, you know, like a book?"

"No you are all the entertainment I need for now." Just as he finished speaking Rory's cell rang, it was Paris.

"Paris?"

"Rory, my life is over!" Paris said hysterically

"I guess I have to take this" Rory said to Jess, she then walked out of the room.

"Paris this is really not a good ti-"

"I didnt get into Harvard!"

"Im sitting in a hospital with Jess, he was in a car accident, can this wait?"

"Rory, that's great and all, but im having a crisis over here! I paris Gelleram not going to Harvard that cant happen, but of course me having sex would never happen either, and look what happened!"

"The people at harvard don't know you've had sex, its not like you announced it on C-Span. What about Princeton or Yale?"

"They accepted me, along with Columbia, but I wanted to go to Harvard." Paris whined.

"All of those colleges are great Paris, and quit whining, your 18 years old. Just pick which college you like best."

"I will think about it, by the way did you say something about jess in the hospital?"  
"Nevermind Paris, bye"

"Bye." Rory went back to Jess' room.

"Who was it?"

"Paris."

"Enough said."

"Sookie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Lorelai, just let me get this out of the oven first." Sookie pulled something out of the oven and set it down. "What is it Lorelai?"

"Lets just go somewhere a little more private." Lorelai said, leading Sookie into an empty room. "Jess got in a car accident last night and I went up to the hospital with Rory."

"So why did we need to come in here?"

"I kinda left with Luke and we kinda umm… you know …"

"Ohhh… wow, its about time you two got together."

"You really think so?"

"Yes Lorelai, it was bound to happen sometime, as soon as you both ran out of other options."

"Hmmm."


	8. The Lorelai's are in Love

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the season1-5 DVD's.**

Chapter 8

It was Jess' last day in the hospital and Rory was by his side making pro-con lists for Harvard, Princeton, and Yale, since she had just gotten the acceptance letters from all three of them.

"Rory, why are you making those stupid lists, you already know which college you're going to go to."

"I know I have always wanted to go to Harvard, but I just want to make sure that Harvard is the best choice for me, Im covering all of my bases before I make this decision. Besides, Yale is in New Haven, so I could either live at home or it would be close enough for me to come here frequently."

"Yeah, yeah I know, 22.8 miles."

"You looked it up, that is so sweet of you!"

"All I did was push a few buttons on the computer, it was no big deal."

"It is to me." Rory said, moving closer so she could kiss him.

"So, what is the first thing you are going to do when you get home?"

"Well, you know I really had this triathlon thing in mind, but I don't think its going to work out very well. Which means I will probably do exactly what im doing now, laying down staring at the ceiling."

"You have such a grim outlook on life, there are 3 other walls you could look at, plus a wonderful floor too." A doctor walked in and told Jess he could leave as soon as Luke got back with a wheelchair. They all left the hospital and went back to the diner, where Luke had quite a bit of trouble getting Jess up the stairs. Once he was in bed Luke went back down the stairs to Rory who was waiting at the counter to have lunch. She ordered and Luke disappeared into the back room when she heard Jess call out her name.

"RORY!" She immediately got up and went up the stairs, when she opened the door to the apartment she couldn't see Jess.

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom." Rory went into the bathroom and found Jess standing with his pants unbuttoned and his shirt half off.

"I wanted to take a shower, but I couldn't get my clothes off.

"I see, maybe you should take a bath instead, it will be easier to keep your casts dry. Sit on the edge of the tub so I can finish getting your clothes off." Rory pulled off his T-shirt and his sweatpants before carefully helping him to his feet. She then leaned over to turn on the bath and adjusted the temperature before she started filling the bath. When she stood up Jess caught her lips in a slow meaningful kiss. Once the bath was ready she took his good arm and lowered him into the tub, resting his leg on the edge along with his arm.

"I guess we have to get you clean now don't we?"

"That would be the purpose of a bath." Rory grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and got it all soapy before she scrubbed Jess' face with it. Jess ran his fingers up and down Rory's arms, causing goose bumps to appear. Rory continued to wash him from head to toe, paying special attention to the areas that would make him squirm. Then she abruptly stopped and rinsed him off.

"Lets get you out of here and dried off." She pulled the plug on the tub and got a towel from the rack, which she used to first dry off his hair and face then the rest of his body.

"Im going to dress you and then im going to go downstairs and eat. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks Rory." She smiled at him and went downstairs and saw Lorelai sitting at the counter ordering.

"Is Jess okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Lorelai noted that Rory was wet but didn't mention it with Luke standing right there. Rory finished her food and went back upstairs.

"I wonder what he needed."

"Probably just had an itch he couldn't scratch."

"Yeah, hey do you want to help put some stuff away in the storage room?" Luke asked suggestively.

"Im glad you asked, my shelf stocking needs for the week have not been met yet." Lorelai got up and followed Luke into the back room and shut the door behind her. Not a second later Luke crashed his lips into hers; he pushed her up against a bare wall. Lorelai grabbed the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down.

"I need, I want…" Lorelai trailed off as Luke pulled her skirt up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rory walked down the stairs to tell Lorelai that she had decided to go to Yale.

"Hey Cesar, where's my Mom?"

"I think she's helping Luke down in the storage room."

"Okay thanks." Rory walked to the storage room and opened the door.

"Hey Mom, guess what, im going to- Oh My God, im sorry, im leaving now!" Rory said, quickly running back up the stairs in shock. She laid down with Jess, but didn't tell him what she just saw.

"I can't believe Rory just saw that! Do you think she will tell Jess?"

" I don't think she will."

"Okay, but can you talk to her, maybe sway her in the direction of not telling?"

"Luke, she already knows about our relationship, I told her about it the night we kissed, I really don't think she will tell anyone, but I will talk to her."

"Thanks."

"She's probably in shock right now, so I will go up there and see what I can do."

"Yeah you probably should do some damage control." Lorelai walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before going into the apartment.

"Hey Rory, do you think we could maybe talk for a minute?"

"Sure umm, lets go to the Jeep."

"Sounds good." They both walked down the stairs and out to the Jeep.

"Mom, you really don't have to explain."

"I know I don't, but Luke is worried that you will tell Jess."

"I didn't tell him, and I don't see any reason that he needs to know about it."

"Good, What were you doing with Jess earlier, why were you all wet?"

"He wanted to take a bath, but he couldn't get his clothes off, so that's where I came in."

"I see, did you take it with him, because you're like soaked?"

"No, I didn't want to hurt him. I did do a fair amount of teasing with my washcloth though."

" We Gilmore's are an evil bunch."

"We really are."

"I have a little idea"

"What is it?"

"What if Jess came over and stayed with us until he could make it down the stairs himself?"

"Well, you know I would love that, but what's in it for you."

"Luke will be in his apartment alone, which means that I can come over here and do dirty things with him."

"You are the queen of ulterior motives."

"I know." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, Im going to Yale."

"Great, I guess we will have to tell the Grandparents on Friday."

"Yeah, I wasn't really surprised at my findings, Yale had three times the number of pros that Princeton had."

"I believe that."

"Im going back to Luke's to be with Jess, you go tell Luke about your evil plan."

"Oh don't worry, I will."


	9. Playing House, Gilmore Style

**A/N: I own nothing but the season 1-5 DVD's**

**A/N: Ahhh, a new title, its not groundbreaking or a work of genius, but at least it fits the whole story.**

Chapter 9

Lorelai walked back into the diner after talking with Rory, Luke looked in her direction.

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you outside for a second."

"Sure." They walked outside and closed the door behind them. "So, whats the verdict, did she tell him?"

"Nope, and she told me that she didn't see any need to tell him, so were safe I guess."

"Good, thank God."

"Umm Luke, you know you're the greatest diner owner and friend a girl could have right?"

"What do you want Lorelai?"

"I kind of suggested something to Rory and since we're such great friends now I thought you might agree to let jess stay with us until he can make it up the stairs without kicking you in the head or taking the pictures off the wall with his cast. I could take him to school in the morning and it would just be great, oh and did I mention that this means he will be out of the apartment at night so we could, you know…"

"I just don't know Lorelai, I mean its no secret to me that you and Jess aren't exactly close, and what if they do something, I mean you said it yourself, 10 minutes alone together and we could have something on our hands that I really don't want on my hands."

"Luke, I trust Rory, she's careful and they're both eighteen, its not like we can really prevent anything from happening."

"I think I might have missed something, but if its okay with you then its okay with me."

"I think you made a great decision, I will see you tonight."

"Yes you will." Luke said with a look of amazement spread across his face.

Lorelai walked into Luke's apartment and sat on the bed where Jess and Rory were.

"Hey Jess, do you want to come stay with us for a while?"

"Whatever" Rory pinched him. "I mean, yes, I would love to."

"Okay I have some errands to run, but I will be back in about an hour to pick you guys up."

"Thanks Mom."

"No, thank you." Lorelai said with a smirk. She walked out and Rory heard her go down the stairs.

"Did I miss something?"

"It's a Mother-Daughter thing"

"Okay, I'm starting to like you Mother-Daughter things."

An hour later Lorelai came back and Rory had packed everything that Jess would need to survive at the Gilmore house.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"I believe that we are, Jess are you ready?"

"Im actually looking forward to it, I mean Luke is great at carrying me down the stairs, he's such a manly man."

"LUKE! Jess cant carry himself down the stairs!" Lorelai yelled, Luke came up the stairs and picked Jess up.

"Okay Jess, lets not prolong this wonderful experience, hold on tight and don't kick me." Luke carried him down the stars without too much cranial injury.

"Dearest Luke, do you think you could put him in the Jeep?"

"I think I can manage that." Luke put Jess in the passenger seat and then went over to Lorelai and whispered into her ear. "I would kiss you, but there are obvious complications."

"I understand, bye babe."

"Bye." Luke said. Lorelai got into the Jeep and drove back to the house. When they got there Lorelai and Rory helped jess ito the house and laid him on Rory's bed.

"Comfy?" Rory asked.

"Very." Jess said, pulling her into a kiss. The phone started ringing and Lorelai answered, but as soon as she heard the voice on the other end she knew that she shouldn't have answered it, it was Emily.

"Hello Lorelai, I was just wondering if you and Rory could come over and help me pick out a suitable outfit for Rory's graduation."

"Well, you know mom, we are both kind of tangled up with other commitments."

"Fine, I will come over tonight, is 7 okay for you and Rory?"

"Umm, well Mom-"

"Great, I will see you then. "Emily hung up

"Grrr…. Rory, guess who's coming over tonight?"

"Do I really want to know?"

"EG, Emily Gilmore, EG is her evil villain name."

What are we going to do with Jess!"

"You can just stash him in your room, Emily will never know and we can just play it cool, and if she gets rowdy we will just bring up Yale."

"Okay, great plan."

"I am the boy hiding master, I have much knowledge and experience."

"Quit bragging…"

"It's a national pastime, like baseball."

"I have to go tell Jess not to make any noise after 7."

"You're catching on to the whole evil plan thing just fine." Rory went into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Jess im going to have to keep you in here until after my grandma leaves, she decided that a surprise visit would be fun."

"How long will she be here?"

"I have no idea, but we are going to try and get her out fast."

"Soo, how long will it take her to get here?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know exactly what I had in mind." Jess said seductively, kissing her neck.

"I will tell you what, after we get through the Emily thing I will be your slave for the rest of the night."

"Suddenly Thomas Jefferson doesn't seem like such a bad guy." They continued kissing until Rory crawled on top of Jess and ground her hips into his. They were getting very intimate when Lorelai walked in.

"Dismount please, Emily just pulled up." Rory quickly kissed him and left the room. Emily knocked and Rory opened the door.

"Hey grandma, come in." Emily came into the house and Rory led her to the living room where Lorelai was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Lorelai, you're being incredibly disrespectful to me."

"Im sorry, but there is just this awesome quiz that determines which Police song fits your personality the best."

"How interesting now could you please help me pick out an outfit."

"Sure mom, Don't Stand so Close to me." Lorelai said in the songs style.

"Not funny Lorelai."

"Okay, lets see what you have." They looked at the outfits laid out before them.

"I like that one." Lorelai said, pointing to one of the outfits.

"Okay, I like it too, let me go try it on, should I use Rory's room or yours?"

"Umm, definitely mine, that way I can see you come down the stairs with it on."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Emily walked up the stairs

"Nice save mom."

"I thought so too, you guys cut it pretty close in there earlier."

"Yeah, we kind of got carried away, sorry you had to walk in on that."

"It was nothing worse than what you walked in on at Luke's."

"That's very true, you guys had some quality grinding going on there."

"Yeah we did."

"Hey just to give you the heads up, you probably shouldn't open my door after grandma leaves."

"I will heed your warning, and I don't want an explanation."

"Good." Emily walked down the stairs

"You look great Mom."

"Yeah, you really do Grandma."

"I Guess I do, but I really have to get going now, I have an early DAR meeting tomorrow morning and I wanted to do some things before I go to it."

"Well, then it was great having you Mom, see you on Friday." Emily went back upstairs to change back into her original clothes and then she left.

"I will see you in the morning mom."

"Have fun. Im going to Luke's so don't worry about getting walked in on."

"Okay, good night."

"Night." Rory got up and went to her bedroom; she got on top of Jess and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Its about time."

"Tell me about it." Rory said, undoing her belt.

**A/N: Do you want Rory to go to Yale, or should i just have a never ending summer for RJ/ LL?**


	10. Uh Oh Emily

**A/N: I own nothing except for the season 1-5 DVD's.**

**A/N: Okay I tricked you all, no smut in the 11th chapter, I moved it to this chapter. Oh yeah, and kudos to Just Hidden, who came up with the idea of Emily seeing Rory and Jess almost having "relations". Thanks Just Hidden!**

Chapter 10

Emily got into her car and looked back at the house and sighed. Then suddenly she saw Rory walk into her room from her bedroom window, Rory got on top of Jess and started unbuttoning her shirt. Emily's jaw dropped to the ground when she saw Jess sit up beneath Rory and take off his shirt, she could not just drive off and leave Rory to ruin her life. Emily got out of her car and stormed into their house, Lorelai ran to the front door to see who it was.

"Mom, what are you doing back here?" Emily just strolled right past her without responding until she reached the door to Rory's bedroom, which she swiftly opened.

"Mom, I told you we were going to- Oh, umm, hi grandma, what are you doing here?" Rory asked, blood rushing to her face.

"I should ask you the same thing Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"

"Well Mom, I think she's doing Jess."

"I really don't need your input right now Lorelai, now Rory would you please remove yourself from the top of this young man?" Rory got off of Jess and looked to Lorelai for damage control.

"Rory and Jess have been together for quite some time now, Rory and I have discussed this already."

"That is nonsense Lorelai, there is no reason for Rory to be having relations with this boy, they are both still children."

"I am 18 grandma, and Jess is too, I can buy cigarettes, get married and vote if I want to. I love Jess okay? And if you can't deal with that then that's just too bad."

"You get more and more like your mother every day."

"Now you've crossed a line mother, how dare you come into my home and judge Rory like that."

"I really can't believe you are defending her actions after what happened with you."

"Maybe what happened with me wouldn't have happened if you had been less of a hard ass with me, you were blind to everything mother."

"Maybe I was, but I am sure not blind to the fact that Rory was hiding him from me, because I know that the boy did not just magically appear beneath her."

"This is exactly the reason we were hiding him from you."

"Oh, because you thought I might frown upon Rory sleeping with him?"

"No, well yeah you do, but you frown upon everything to do with Jess."

"Lorelai, you act like im some sort of dinosaur."

"As long as its carnivorous, then yes, you are a dinosaur. You haven't approved of Jess since you saw him."

"Your right Lorelai, and this is exactly why I don't approve of him."

"Well I do approve of him, so I think its time for you to leave."

"Fine Lorelai, go ahead and let Rory throw her life away just like you did."

"Goodbye mother." Emily stormed back out to her car and left. Lorelai went into Rory's room and sat next to them on the bed.

"I don't think that could've gone any worse." Rory said, sobbing in Jess' arms.

"They will get over it Rory, you'll see, but you are right, that didn't go very well." Lorelai said stroking Rory's hair.

"Oh God, I didn't even think about Grandpa, what will he say he will never forgive me, I have fallen from grace." Jess held her tighter.

"Yes they will, and if they don't then it's there own loss."

"Mom, can I just be alone with Jess for a while? Im not mad at you, I just need him alone now."

"Okay babe, im going to bed."

"Thanks Mom." Lorelai left and shut the door.

"Im so sorry Rory."

"Its not your fault Jess, I really don't want to talk about it tonight." Rory pushed Jess down onto the bed and kissed him hard.

"Rory wha-"

"Shh, I need you now, all of you." Rory tugged at his boxers, he lifted his hips off the bed so she could pull them off. He was rock hard and desperately grabbing whatever part of Rory he could grasp. She stroked his erection; it was throbbing with need and desire, Jess let out a low moan.

"Rorrryy." She returned to his lips and centered herself on top of him so that he was touching her entrance. He kissed and sucked on her neck as Rory slid herself backwards onto him. Jess took her hips in his hands and guided them rhythmically bac and forth.

"OhmygodJess!" They continued sliding closer and closer to their own ends. Rory's muscles fluttered like the wings of a butterfly around Jess and he was quickly forced over the edge.

"Mmm. I love you Rory." Jess thrust his hips upward and hit Rory's g-spot a rush of liquid spilled out of her. She cried out as she came and then collapsed onto Jess.

"I love you too Jess."

"That was-"

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." Rory laid her head on his chest and Jess ran his fingers over her back.

"We will deal with everything tomorrow Rory."

"I don't think we really have a choice in the matter."

"No, I guess we don't."

**A/N: Not the best smut in the world but hey, how would you feel if Emily just saw you in such a compromising position? R+R**


	11. WWLD, What Would Lorelai Do?

**A/N: I own nothing but the season 1-5 DVD's.**

Chapter 11

Emily opened the door to her house and went inside so she could call Richard.

"Emily, what are you doing calling me so late?"

"We lost her Richard, we lost her."

"We lost who Emily, you sound like you belong at an institution."

"Rory, we lost Rory."

"You are being far too vague, where did we lose her, at one of your DAR conventions?"

"NO! She is at home with Lorelai, in bed with a boy."

"What? Lorelai would never let that happen."

"That's what I thought too, until I saw them fornicating through Rory's bedroom window."

"Well this must be stopped, why aren't you stopping this Emily?"

"I tried to, but Lorelai just threw me out and told me I didn't know what I was talking about."

"I will be home tomorrow Emily, we can discuss this then. I will not allow another generation of Gilmore's to be disgraced like this."

"I agree I just hope its not too late."

"So do I, but I am getting an important call from China right now and I really need to take it."

"Bye Richard."

"Goodnight." Emily hung up and buried her face in her ands.

"Oh Rory, why did you have to do this?" Emily said to herself.

Lorelai went into Luke's for coffee and he could see that Lorelai was very stressed.

"What will you have this morning?"

"Coffee." Lorelai said sadly.

"What's wrong Lore?"

"Nothing, there's just some tension between my mother and I."

"And this is different from any other day how?"

"It involves Rory."

"Again with the how is this different from any other day question."

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Okay here's your coffee," Luke poured her coffee. "So, how is Jess doing over there?" Lorelai choked on her coffee when he said Jess' name.

"He's umm… good."

"Why did you choke when I mentioned him?"  
"The coffee was hot."

"I believe that just about as much as I believe that there are alligators in the sewers."

"Stupid alligators having sex and letting Emily see them."

"What?"

"Oh, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, and you said it quite loudly, now tell me what's going on."

"Lets go upstairs." They both went upstairs to the apartment and sat on the bed next to eachother.

"Okay, we're upstairs now what happened?"

"She saw them, Emily saw Rory and Jess."

"Well I would hope she can see them, since she's not blind and they're not invisible."

"No, I mean, she "saw" them through Rory's window getting intimate."

"Exactly how intimate were they?"

"I don't know, I wasn't in the room with them and Emily didn't give me a play-by-play."

"Are they umm… active?"

"I think the answer to that question is either, No, they are not playing basketball, or you need to get past the age of 5."

"Are they having sex?"

"Now that's more like it, yes they are and I shouldn't have told you, I promised Rory I wouldn't."

"Lorelai, you aren't 5 either, you're her mom."

"Yeah, I am , and Rory is 18, she can make her own decisions."

"You are right, im sorry for getting on you like that, I was just in shock."

"Over Rory and Jess having sex, you surely didn't think that boy was a virgin did you?"

"Well no, but with Rory though, that was the shock part."

"Never underestimate the sex drive of a teenage girl, im pretty much the poster child for that."

"Can you please stop discussing your daughters sex drive with me?"

"Well, can I talk about mine?"

"I already know about yours."

"Okay then consider this to be your final exam then." Lorelai grabbed Lukes belt and kissed him. Luke pulled her hand away.

"Im not going to take advantage of you like this."

"You want to fail your exam?"

"I guess not." They kissed and Luke ran his fingers through Lorelai's hair.

"Wait here, I will be right back." Luke said, getting up and going back down the stairs. Lorelai sighed and moments later Luke returned. She was lying on the bed and Luke went to her and laid down next to her.

"Hold me." Luke put his arms around her.

"I can stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you Luke." She kissed him.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I don't want you to do something you will regret tomorrow."

"Why would I regret it."

"I haven't had a woman up here for this in a long time for this kind of stuff."

"So you don't have any condoms?"

"Exactly, and since Taylor owns the only place in town that sells them, I am not about to get any."

"In more ways than one, dearest Luke."

"Haha. So, Rory and Jess are…"

"Sleeping together, probably now."

"Again, I don't want to know about Rory's sex drive, or Jess' for that matter."

"I love torturing you."

"Are they safe."

"Come on Luke, do you seriously think I would let them not be safe, im thinking about putting her on the pill."

"I would sleep better at night if you did. I remember that age, condoms weren't the first thing on my mind."

"Hello, poster girl sitting right here."

"Right. So then its decided?"

"You are going to Taylor's?"

"No, although I did consider it for about a fraction of a second."

"I will get Rory on the pill."

"Good."

"I love this, I love being with you, near you, everything about you I love."

"I beg to differ."

"What don't I love about you?"

"I never let you use you cell in the diner."

" No, you constantly repeat the same phrase and point to the same sign, you never actually make me talk outside though."

"Damn. I really am a softie then."

"Pretty much, but I like it that way. Kiss me."

"Yes ma'am"

"Ahh, now there is something I don't like, being called "ma'am"

"What could I ever do to make it up to you."

"I think I know exactly what you could do to make it up to me." Lorelai pulls a condom out of her pocket.

"I cant believe you hid that from me, you were going to make me go into Taylor's!"

I just wanted to see if you would go in there and buy them."

"I swear, someone switched you and Josef Stalin at birth."

"Okay Luke you should never make an attempt at Gilmore humor again."

"I promise never to do it again if you promise to put that to good use." Luke pointed to the condom.

"Agreed." Lorelai pulled Luke on top of her.

**A/N: Dont worry, Rory is not going to be pregnant, I hate those stories just as much as the next guy. Let me know what you want to see happen, I have limited ideas.**


	12. Chill Pill On a Hill

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the season 1-5 DVD's**

Chapter 12

Lorelai went back to the house after Luke closed up the diner, Rory and Jess were lying on the couch together watching a movie.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, Rory could I have a word?"

"Umm, sure." Rory got up and they went upstairs to Lorelai's room, they sat on the bed next to eachother.

"What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I think we already established that."

"Will you please go on the pill, Luke and I would both sleep better if you did."

"Luke and I, you told Luke that Jess and I are sleeping together!"

"I was distraught when I went into Luke's this morning, he could tell that something was wrong. I mean God Rory, my mother had just walked in on my unmarried daughter having sex with her boyfriend."

"We weren't having sex when she walked in."

"Well, you definitely weren't doing an Emily approved activity."

"Okay, I can agree with that, was Luke mad?"

"No, he was kind of shocked that you even had a sex drive though."

"Eww, Luke thinking about my sex drive…"

"Don't worry, I took his mind off of it, so will you go on the pill?"

"Yeah, I mean definitely, it will make things a lot easier."

"Good, im sorry for telling Luke, I know I betrayed my cool mom image."

"Its okay, it will probably just make things easier now that he knows, not to mention that he will think twice before opening the door to the apartment when we are up there."

"Don't sleep with him at Luke's."

"Why not?"

"Because that's where I sleep with Luke."

"Well you don't sleep with Luke in Jess' bed, do you?"

"Umm well…"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, but it was the first thing we hit when we crashed through the door of his apartment."

"I am going back downstairs before you have the chance to disgust me any further with your sexcapades."

"What are you watching?"

"Steel Magnolias."

"Aww, poor Jess, he has to watch Dolly Parton try to act."

"We really aren't doing much watching."

"Are you planning on making the couch off limits for me like I dod to Jess' bed for you?"

"Maybe when Jess gets his cast off and we can be a little bit more active. You know, coffee table, kitchen counter…"

"No, the kitchen counter doesn't work, you will hit your head on the cabinets, and I already got that one."

"Leaving now." Rory got up and went downstairs where she laid back down with Jess.

"What did Lorelai need?"

"She wants me to go on the pill."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't, it will make things easier for us."

"That's what I was going to say if she said she wouldn't." Lorelai said, walking into the living room and sitting on the chair.

"When are you going to make my appointment?"

"Tomorrow I guess. So I take it you two have already discussed this?"

"Of course."

"Hey Rory, im kind of tired, will you help me to the bedroom?"

"Yeah." Rory got up and Jess sat up. Rory grabbed his arms and pulled him into a standing position, she led him to her bed and laid him down.

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, I think is should go talk to my mom for a few more minutes."

"Girl stuff?"

"Exactly." Rory placed a kiss on his lips and went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So did you tell him about the Luke thing?"

"No, I don't know how to."

"I really think you should tell him before Luke brings it up."

"Me too, there's no telling how Jess will react if Luke brings it up out of the blue."

"Were you planning on getting some tonight?"

"No, Jess is tired and I already got some earlier."

"Lucky"

"What are we going to do about tomorrow night, we cant just forget about Friday night dinner."

"Maybe they will act like nothing is wrong, in my own experience they are very good at doing that.

"I think its highly unlikely that they will sit quietly through this."

"Hey, just remember, I survived telling he I was pregnant out of wedlock, and since you are there little angel I don't think they will disown you."

They didn't disown you."

"See my point? You had sex Rory, you didn't kill anyone."

"I might as well have."

"Im not going to let you beat yourself up over this, if my mother cant deal with it then its her own fault."

"Thanks for not letting me beat myself up, they might have sent me to an institution if I tried to."

"Why don't you go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Do you have a rendezvous with Luke?"

"I guess you didn't get to be valedictorian for nothing."

"What can I say, I have a gift of knowledge."

"Good night, daughter of mine."

"Night Mom." Rory went to her room and got into bed with Jess, who was already sleeping.

**A/N: Kind of a teaser chapter, there will be a surprise visitor in chapter 13, and no its not Dumbass Dean. Chapter 14 will basically be a chapter full o' Lit smut, which i know you all love. Chapter 15 involves a huge misunderstanding involving an OC (New York City Trollop a.k.a Amber), but it will all resolve itself in chapter 16. **


	13. Operation Desert Gilmore

**A/N: I own nothing except for the season 1-5 DVD's.**

Chapter 13

It was now Friday, Lorelai and Rory were frantically getting ready for the big Friday night dinner when they heard Jess yell.

"Rory Help!" Rory ran into her room and found Jess hanging halfway off the bed, she quickly rolled him back onto it.

"What happened/"

"My book fell and I tried to get it."

"Thank god I am still here, or you would've been chilling on the floor all night."

"What can I say, Im a lucky guy."

"Yeah, you need to go buy a lottery ticket."

Richard picked up the phone in his office and dialed Christopher's number, he answered after 2 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Christopher, this is Richard Gilmore. How is business going?"

"Very well, and yourself?"

"I went into business for myself since the last time I saw you, but its going well."

"Insurance I assume, but Richard I know you didn't call me to find out how business was going so what's up?"

"I was hoping you could join us for dinner tonight, I know its very short notice but it is important that you be here."

"Let me just check my schedule, why do I need to be there?"

"I just think there is something we all need to discuss."

"Okay, I will be there, 7 o'clock?"

"Cocktails at 6:30"

"See you then, Goodbye Richard."

"Bye Christopher." Richard hung up the phone and walked downstairs to where Emily was barking orders at the maid.

"Good Morning Richard."

"Good Morning Emily, I just invited Christopher to tonight's dinner."

"I will go tell the maid, Sarah was it."

"No, I believe it was Amelia."

"No, that was the last one."

"Oh, right."

Lorelai's cell phone rang, it was Christopher.

"Hey Chris, whats up?"

"Your father just invited me to dinner tonight and he said it was important."

"And you responded how?"

"I said I would come. Is there something you need to tell me before I go there?"

"I have a pretty good idea about why you were invited."

"Lorelai?"

"Emily found out that Rory is sleeping with Jess."

"What!"

"She looked through Rory's bedroom window when they were-"

"I got that part, but since when is Rory having sex?"

"Since about a month ago."

"And you just decided not to tell me about this?"

"Chris, you and I both know that we don't exactly talk much since Sherry got pregnant."

"Yes, I know, but don't you think this is at least worth of a phone call?"

"Which would go something like 'Hey Chris, Rory's having sex, I just thought id drop a line to let you know'."

"You know what I, mean, is she on the pill?"

"No, but she has an appointment for it next week."

"Im Sorry for getting on you like that, I was just so shocked when you told me."

"Trust me, I wasn't exactly calm when my mother walked in on my daughter and her boyfriend having sex."

"Yeah, I bet Rory wasn't either."

"She was in tears, especially when she realized that Richard was going to find out about it."

"I feel so bad for her, and you. Are you guys busy right now."

"Nope."

"Good, do you think I could come over in a half hour, just to let Rory know that im on her side and we can all go to hell together."

I will save you a seat next to Dahmer, I think that's the going rate for not siding with Emily."

"Thanks, oh and tell Rory that im coming over, she has had enough surprises for one week."

"Youre taking a lot of pressure off of her by being on her side, and in hell with her,"

"That's why im doing it, and this Jess kid?"  
"He will be here, I will have the shotgun and bodybag ready when you get here."

"Great, I will see you in a few."

"Bye" Lorelai hung up the phone and went to Rorys Room. They were lying together and there was evidence of tears on her face.

"Chris is coming over"

"Why?"

"It seems your Grandfather invited him to dinner tonight, I think you know why. But don't worry, he's totally on your side."

"So he's not mad at me."

"No, hes only going there to support you, Grandpa doesn't know that though."

"Well, umm good."

"So whatever you need to do to calm your nerves you better do it within the next half hour because hes staying until we have to leave."

"I will take that under advisement."

"Oh yeah, and your appointment is Monday at 4"

"Good, now let me get to this nerve calming activity, since I only have 29 minutes and 45 seconds left."

"So I take it that Your not a 30 second wonder Jess."

"Goodbye Mom." Lorelai left and shut the door, She went back to her issue of Cosmo, It had a great Joke in it that went something like this,

"One afternoon a father and his young son went into a CVS pharmacy to get the mother some tampons, the boy turned around and saw a box with the word 'Trojan' on it, there were packs of 3,6, and 12. The boy asked his father what they were. 'Well, you see son these are called condoms, they keep the stork away.' The son then asked what the 3 pack was for, to which the father responded,

"These are for the high school man, 1 for Friday, 1 for Saturday, and I for Sunday." Then the boy asked what the 6 pack was for.

"This pack is for the College man, 2 for Friday, 2 for saturday, and 2 for Sunday." The boys eyes lit up,

"Ooh, daddy, then what is the 12 pack for?" The dad sighed and said,

"These are the most tragic of the bunch, a 12 pack is for the married man, 1 for January, 1 for February, 1 for March…"

Lorelai laughed at first but then she thought about Luke, would that happen to them, their sex life now was great, but would they have the same fate as the married man in the joke if they ever got married? She continued thinking until she heard a car door slam shut.

"Rory, Chris is here, try your best to make yourself look like you're not post-coital!"

Thanks for telling me…" Rory emerged from her room 10 seconds later in a sweater and jeans.

"Do you have a clean turtleneck?"

"Yeah, why, hickey?"

"Yes."

"Damnit!" She ran back to her room and threw on a turtleneck. Rory got to the front door just as Chris started to knock.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Chris."

"Where's Jess?"

"He's in my bed, he has a broken leg and wrist."

"Someone already did my job for me?"

"Car accident, I will take you to see him." Rory lead him to her room and opened the door.

"Jess, I want you to meet my Dad."

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey." Chris responded, he then went back to the living room to sit with Lorelai.

"Well, you sure did kill him fast, do you think he will fit in the Volvo?"

"I didn't know what to say, I mean, he looks like he belongs in a plastic bubble so he doesn't break."

"He was in a pretty bad crash with a drunk driver, who died at the scene."

"And they still manage to get the job done?"

"I guess they do, but hey, back when we were their age we could've got the job done if we were both in full body casts."

"Ahh, the good old days." Rory came out of her room and sat next to Lorelai.

"Soo, I guess we should all have a talk before we go to hell." Rory said

"Rory, your Mom and I are 100 behind you on this."

"That's right, and I wont let Grandma or Grandpa treat you like your anything less than you are."

"And that concludes our talk?"

"Agreed." Lorelai and Chris said.

Lorelai Rory, and Christopher were standing at the Front door of hell when Chris knocked and Lorelai put her arm around Rory. The maid answered the door and led them into the dining room.

"No drinks tonight Mom?" Lorelai asked

"Sit Lorelai." They all sat down at the table, Lorelai and Rory on one side and Chris on the other.

"I believe we have a matter to discuss." Richard said in a serious tone.

"Before we do I am laying down some ground rules, You two are not to attack Rory at any time , she doesn't deserve that. Secondly, Chris is only here to support Rory, so don't use him as a pawn or try to get him on your side. And Finally, I am Rory's mom and the ultimate decision falls on me, and since I have already made my decision I really don't see why we are even having this discussion in the first place."

"Fine Lorelai, but none of your rules change what I saw through Rory's window."

"What exactly did you see through Rory's window, because it seems to me that 10 seconds after you left you were storming back through the door? I know that I've never been able to start having sex within 10 seconds of hitting the bed."

"Lorelai, that was extremely tasteless, and I saw enough to make me not want it to continue."

"Did you honestly think that your barging into Rory's room stopped anything, because it didn't?"

"You are being very unreasonable Lorelai." Richard remarked.

"Well Dad, how can I be more reasonable? There is no compromise to be made here. Rory is going on the pill, what more do you want?"

"Would you guys please stop fighting, this is about me and my decision. I have a boyfriend and if I want to sleep with him then I will in a heartbeat." Richard and Emily turned to Christopher for some kind of a rebuttle.

"Hey, don't look at me, Rory is an adult and they know how to protect themselves."

"Christopher, that has absolutely nothing to do with it, Rory is an unmarried woman, her virgity is one of the most important things she can give to her husband, if Richard and I could wait then Rory can too." Emily shot back.

"Mom, times change, and her virginity is not up to dilemma because its not there anymore so quit crying over it. You didn't seriously think that Rory was going to wait until she got married, did you?"

"Yes Lorelai we id, Rory is a young girl, she probably doenst even know what real love is."

"Stop talking about me like m not here Grandpa, and yes, I do know what rela love is. I don't know why you cant seem to understand the fact that I love Jess and I will continue to sleep with him for as long as I want regardless of what you say." Rory said as Lorelai pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Richard.

"What is this Lorelai?"

"It's the money I owed you for Chilton, all of it."

"Well this is hardly appropriate Lorelai." Richard said annoyed

"This whole night has been inappropriate."

"I guess you're off the hook now, no more Friday night dinners, you got your wish Lorelai, Im out of your life now. Your debt has been paid and you are free from your obligation."

"That's not what I want Mom, you always knew that I was going to pay you back so I don't know what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem Lorelai, Im going to bed now, Richard are you coming?"

"Yes Emily."

"I trust that you can see yourselves out" Richard and Emily got up and went upstairs.

"We should probably go." Christopher said.

**A/N: How did you like the joke? I thought it was kind of cute and it is going to continue to stress out Lorelai until she confronts Luke about the possibility of getting married. **

**A/N: Ahh the famous 14th chapter smutfest is coming soon to a computer screen near you!**


	14. Do You Take Gilmore Viagra?

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the seasons 1-5 DVD's.**

Chapter 14

Lorelai Christopher and Rory pulled into the Driveway of the Gilmore house and Got out.

"Hey Rory, why don't you go inside so I can talk to Chris for a second?"

"Sure, are you spending the night Dad?"

"No, im afraid I cant, I have to go back because I have work tomorrow morning. But I will be here for your graduation."

"Okay, cool, once you get inside do you think we could talk Mom?"

"Sure, it will only be a minute." Rory went inside and into her room. Jess was sleeping but he woke up as soon as Rory sat on the bed.

"How did it go?"

"Well, My mom didn't let Grandma attach an electric fence to my underwear, so I would say that it went pretty well, however I don't think we are going to be going to many Friday night dinners anymore because she paid them for the Chilton tuition with the investment money." Rory heard the front door close. "I have to go talk to her for a second, wait for me to come back."

"Well im not going anywhere." Rory went to talk to Lorelai.

"I thought you forgot about me." Lorelai said

"Nope, just had to tell Jess that Grandma didn't chain my legs shut."

"Im sure he was happy when he heard the news."

"Like a kid on Christmas morning. So what did you have to talk to Dad about?"

"I just thought I should tell him about Luke so he didn't wonder why I didn't take him up to the balcony and have my way with him."

"Do the words 'too much information' have any meaning to you?"

"It depends on how many margaritas I've had that night, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"The things that Grandma and Grandpa said-"

"Don't worry about it Rory, I've heard it all 5 times over, soon they will realize that there is nothing they can do to change it and 2 weeks after that everything will be back to normal, it's the Gilmore way."

"Never underestimate the experience of Lorelai Gilmore."

"That's a universal truth if I ever heard one."

"Are you going to Luke's tonight?"

"Why, do you have a romantic evening planned?"

"Well if you must know, yes."

"DO you want me to go to Luke's tonight?"

I think the real question is, how thick are the walls in here?"

"Im going to call Luke and then im leaving, do you think you can hold off until then?"

"I think so, but you might want to have ear plugs handy just in case."

"Will do." Rory went back into her room and climbed into bed with Jess. He crawled on top of her carefully, supporting his weight on his elbows.

"Jess, you cant…"

"Shh…" Jess unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. He kissed the dip between her collarbones, Rory put her arms around him and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Jess, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Just wait Rory!" Jess continued trailing kisses down her chest and stomach until he reached the button of her jeans, which he undid with his teeth. Rory's breathing started to become labored when she felt him slip his tongue between her skin and underwear. Jess pulled down her zipper and then her jeans, his fingers teased Rory through her panties.

"You feel so… Ohh!" Rory cried out as Jess slid them down and took her into his mouth, she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned softly. He darted his tongue in and out of her, making sure he stayed away from her clit until he wanted to push her over the edge, Rory's toes curled over and she grabbed the headboard. She squirmed and bucked against him in ecstasy as he kissed, licked, and sucked his way to her center, finally he swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, he flicked hit tongue against it rapidly until he felt her muscles tense up, then he quickly sealed his lips around her and started humming.

"Oh Jess, Oh God, OH OH OH!" Rory moaned, she pulled his head closer as she came in his mouth. Her body was limp and motionless when Jess crawled back up to her.

"Jess, that was the most incredible thing I have ever felt before."

"You are the most incredible girl I have ever met." Riry turned her head and kissed him.

"Are you ready for round two?"

"As long as round two doesn't involve a guy with a tattoo over half of his face biting my ear off."

"I think you're safe Evander." Rory said, getting on top of Jess and slowly grinding her hips against his.

"Umm rory, these pants are getting tighter by the second."

"Oh, let me just take care of that for you." She pulled his pants down and wrapped her hand around his erection, pumping her fist up and down. Jess grabbed her hips and pulled them forward so he was directly underneath her. Rory grabbed a condom and put it on him before plunging him deep inside her.

"God, you are so tight." Jess said reaching up between her breasts and running his fingers over her smooth skin, whatever he could reach he touched, he lightly ran them over her arms, which were firmly planted on his chest. Rory was rotating her hips in a circular motion, contracting her muscles rhythmically around him.

"Oh Rory." Jess said breathlessly as he tilted his head back in ecstasy. She thrust her pelvis downward and squeezed him; he pulled her down do him and held her close as they came together.

"Where did that come from?"

"A place I hope to visit again very soon."

"I definitely wouldn't advise against it." Rory moved closer to him so they could kiss, jess turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and Jess quickly became aroused again.

"How about we go to that place again now?"

"Round 3?"

"4,5,and 6 aren't looking too bad either

**A/N: Two words for the next chapter: Vicious Trollop, and not the lipstick either. **


	15. I Love New York Trollops!

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the season 1-5 DVD's.**

**A/N: In between the 14th and 15th chapters BOTH Rory and Jess graduated, it is now mid to late summer (late July, early August), just for clarification.**

Chapter 15

Luke, Rory, and Jess were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office so Jess could finally get his cast off.

"Are you excited?"

"In a manly way, yes I am very excited to get this huge heavy plaster thing off of my leg." A doctor walked into the waiting room and called Jess' name. Several minutes later Jess walked out cast free, Rory got up and hugged him.

"How does it feel?"

"Like I want to press you up against that wall and have my way with you."

"You see that old guy over there? He looks very close to death already, I don't really think a heart attack would do him much good."

"Im sure he would understand, and who could ask for a better way to die?"

"Play your cards right and I will come over to the diner later."

"Umm, do you two think you could maybe pry yourselves away from eachother long enough for me to drive you back to the diner?" Luke pleaded.

"Sorry Luke." Rory said releasing Jess; they walked out of the office hand in hand.

Jess had moved back to the diner the night before and Lorelai was enjoying her empty, quiet house, but the emptiness was short lived. Rory walked in and yelled,

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

"Coming!" Rory walked into the kitchen where her mom was sitting and sat down next to her.

"I thought you would be having hot celebration sex right about now."

"Trust me, Jess almost had me up against a filing cabinet full of medical records, but some old guy ruined our fun."

"Well, if you need and excuse to go over there anytime soon there is a stack of his laundry on your bed."

"Thanks for the excuse, is it folded?"

"Yes."

"Then I will have to unfold some of it so I can have yet another excuse for staying up there longer than a minute."

"That's my girl."

"Speaking of hot celebration laundry sex, I still have a few condoms in my dresser, and since I don't need them anymore I was wondering if you wanted them."

"No, you keep them just in case you miss a day of the pill."

"Smart thinking, has MENSA called you for your induction yet?"

"Sadly, no, but your Grandmother, you know the red one with horns and a pitchfork called, she wants to see you."

"Sex to Grandma, could you pick two more distant topics?"

"Well, I know she's done it before, once."

"Okay, enough with Grandma's sex life."

"Or lack thereof."

"MOM! Im going to get the laundry now."

"That's right, you go have some hot laundry sex."

"I knew you were going to say that." Rory got the laundry and started walking to Lukes. Meanwhile Jess was cleaning off tabletops when a girl from his past walked in.

"Jess?" The black haired New York trollop said. Jess turned around with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Amber, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Umm, sure. Luke I am taking 10." Jess walked out and went around the corner with Amber.

"So, what's up?"

"I miss you Jess, you just left, and you never said goodbye."

"Amber, I have a girlfriend now, I have moved on from those days."

"I bet I can change that." She kissed Jess at the exact moment that the diner came into Rory's view, her jaw dropped and hurt and anger spread across her face, she turned around and ran back home. Jess pushed Amber away but didn't see Rory down the street.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, go home Amber."

"Oh come on Jess, don't try and tell me you have done a complete 180' in the 18 months you've been here, im sure you still crave me like you did all those months ago."

"I don't 'crave' you or anyone else from that time, I love Rory and nothing will change that."

"Fine, but I find it really hard to believe that she gives you everything you need, everything I know you need. Im sure you have thought about at least one of the girls from your past and wanted her back, even if only for a second." Jess thought and then responded,

"You know what, I haven't thought about anyone else since I have been with Rory. Now leave me alone." Amber walked away and Jess returned to the diner.

Rory reached her front door and went straight to her room, she slammed the door shut and fell on her bed crying.

"Rory I thought you were going to have hot sex at Luke's?" After Lorelai didn't get a response she went into Rory's room and found her crying. Lorelai sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her back.

"Whats wrong Rory?" Rory turned to face her.

"I think Jess is cheating on me. I saw him making out with someone outside the diner."

"Oh Rory, are you sure"

"She was eating his face."

"Im so sorry, do you want to be alone?"

"No, please don't leave."

"Okay." Lorelai held her close.

"Why did he have to do that, things were going so well between us?"

"I don't know Rory, have you seen her before?"

"No, I don't think so, but I only saw her from the back. I gave him everything, my virginity, my heart and all I asked was that he keep it in his pants around other girls."

"Shh, Shh… Don't cry."

"I just feel like he is ripping my heart out."

"I cant just sit here while he does that to you, let me go talk to him, or kill him, depending on how mad I get."

"No, I have to deal with this on my own."

"Okay, but my offer still stands."

Jess walked into the diner to find Luke stacking plates.

"Who was that?"

"Amber, from New York, she said she missed me and could make me forget about Rory, and then she forced herself on me."

"Well I hope you stopped her."

"Of course I stopped her."

"Did you have a relationship or a one night stand with her?"

"It was kind of a limitless number of one night stands. Did Rory call, she was supposed to be here by now."

"No, she didn't call, why don't you call her?"

"I will." Jess picked up the phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang at the house and Rory answered it.

"Hello?"

"I thought you were coming over today."

"I was until I saw you making out with that tramp!" Rory slammed the phone down and went back to her room with Lorelai."

"He called."

"What did he have to say?"

"He asked me why I didn't come over to the diner, then I hung up the phone."

Jess stood in shock at what he just heard, he thought 'poor Rory, she thinks I cheated on her, I have to go over there and make things right no matter what it takes.'

"I am going to see Rory."

"You just had your break though."

"Luke, I have to go, Rory thinks I am cheating on her, she must have saw Amber when she threw herself on me." Jess ran out of the diner and all of the way to Rory's house, he reached the door and knocked.

**A/N: Ohh, the scandal, the controversy, worse than Watergate and Iran Contra, Amber the $2 whore a.k.a New York City vicious trollop. Dont worry though, there are only two ways this could end, heartbreak or camping, I dont know which is worse...**


	16. Thank God for Hugs and Bugs

**A/N: R.I.P Crazy crocodile guy Steve Irwin! I just had to give a little shout out...**

**A/N: I own nothing, except for the season 1-5 DVD's.**

Chapter 16

Jess stood outside the front door of the Gilmore house waiting for someone to answer the door. Lorelai knew who it was and didn't want to have Rory face her cheating boyfriend, so she answered it.

"What do you want Jess?"

"This is all a misunderstanding Lorelai, please just let me explain it to Rory."

"Were you kissing another girl?"

"No, she was kissing me, Rory must have seen us the second that it happened and then just turned around and left."

"Well can you blame her, and why am I supposed to believe what you say?"

"I told Luke about it before I knew that Rory saw us, why would I ever want to cheat on Rory, she is everything to me." Jess said intensively. Rory was listening from the other room, she wondered if she might have made a mistake.

"Who was she?" Rory asked, still not showing herself.

"Amber, we were together when I was in New York. She said she missed me and could make me forget about you, then she threw herself on me and that is what you saw." Lorelai nodded, she knew that Jess was telling the truth. Rory came around the corner and Jess went to her, taking her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and smelled her hair Rory pulled him closer.

"Im sorry Jess." She said softly into his shoulder.

"Its not your fault." They rocked back and forth in eachothers arms, Rory tilted her head back so she could kiss him, Lorelai went into the kitchen so they could be alone.

"We should go somewhere."

"Like where, the bedroom?"

"No, well yes, but I was thinking more like a vacation, just the two of us."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, we could ask Luke."

"Camping, that's exactly what Luke would say."

"Maybe we should go, camping I mean."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad, Luke already has the equipment, and we could really be alone then."

"Oh God Rory, I cant believe I almost lost you, I love you so much." Jess kissed her hard, Rory's hands started creeping up Jess' back under his shirt."

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." They made their way to the bedroom, kissing the whole way. Lorelai heard Rory's bedroom door close and smiled, she hated seeing Rory have her heart broken. About 30 minutes after the door closed it reopened, Rory was wearing a loose t-shirt, probably Jess', and sweatpants.

"Is everything alright?"

"More than alright, Jess and I are going to go camping."

"You, camping?"

"Me, sharing a sleeping bag, alone with Jess for a weekend. Sounds like the perfect vacation to me."

"I like your idea of camping."

"Me too. Jess walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Rory.

"When are you guys planning on going?"

"I don't know, how does this weekend sound Rory?"

"Fine with me."

"I should probably go back to Luke's, my break was over an hour ago."

"I think I will go with you, do you want to come Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, just let me put on some other clothes." Several minutes later they all went out the door together and walked to Luke's.

"Where have you been Jess?"

"I told you where I have went."

"And I see you worked it all out just fine, what took you so long?" Rory smiled at Jess and he smiled back "Oh, I see."

"Hey Luke, do you think I could maybe talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Lorelai." They went up to the apartment and sat on the couch. "So what do you need?"

"Rory and Jess are going camping together this weekend, and yes I know neither one of them are the outdoorsy types but whatever. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try out living together, 1 night here and one night at my place, just to see how things work."

"Okay, I don't really see how one day of living together is going to show us anything, but there is still fun to be had."

"My point exactly."

"So I guess I will see you at your place on Friday night?"

"Yep, don't forget the Cristal."

"How does Bud sound?"

"Drink of champions."

**A/N: Oh the fun which is to be had... long talks for LL and hot nights and sex on the beach in the pouring rain for RJ.**

**A/N 2: In case you havent noticed, i havent updated in almost 2 months... i am not going to abandon this story but there is just this thing i need to have (Called a life). I promise that the story will be completed no later than 1/1/2007. (20-25 chapters)**


	17. Thank you

Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed this fanfic, im sorry i never updated it.


End file.
